Our Crazy Plan
by Hell.En B
Summary: Sequel to "We're Stuck Together". They had each other and they had a plan and sometimes that's all you need to be happy. Warning: G!P Rachel. No smut!


**Title: **Our Crazy Plan

**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn

**Summary: **Sequel to "We're Stuck Together". They had each other and they had a plan and sometimes that's all you need to be happy.

**Disclaimer**: Glee is not mine.

**Warning: **G!P Rachel.

**A/N: **I should probably warn you that this is **not smut**, so I'm sorry if that's what you were looking for. Your response to that one-shot was so amazing, guys. Thank you so much. This is just something I felt like writing because I knew it would be fun. And it really was. So I hope you have just as much fun reading it.

xxx

**I was watching Star Wars. Thought about you — Q.**

**Wait, no, it's porn. I got confused — Q.**

**It happens sometimes. You get it, right? — Q.**

**Racheeeeeel. Answer me! — Q.**

**Rae, I can see you through your window. I know you are there — Q.**

**Oh, nice finger. I know a few things you could do with it ;) — Q.**

**You're insufferable, Quinn Fabray — R.**

**You love it. Is your dad making dinner? I'm hungry — Q.**

**What happened to the food in your house? — R.**

**I ate it. See you in a minute — Q.**

xxx

Their graduation day was one of the happiest days of Quinn's life. She had the biggest smile on her face when she finally got her diploma and Rachel's was even bigger. That was the last thing in their way to New York and it was over. As their friends celebrated around them, Rachel hugged her tightly and whispered against her chest.

"Our plan starts now, Luce."

And start it did.

Less than a month later, the two of them moved to New York. Quinn got into NYU and Rachel got into NYADA and that was the first step. Moving wasn't that hard — leaving Lima behind wasn't that hard because the best part of it was coming with her — and Quinn drove all the way with a smile on her face and Rachel singing by her side, just the way it was supposed to be.

Their apartment was as tiny as Quinn planed, much to Rachel's annoyance. One bedroom, one bathroom, the living room and a tiny kitchen; that was all they needed, though. All the rooms were small, so there wasn't much space for furniture. They had a bed, a wardrobe, a couch, TV, a table that only had three chairs — the last owner had no idea where the other one was —, a stove and a fridge. It was simple, just like Quinn planned.

That first night, they made love listening to the variety of sounds of the city coming through their window on the fourth floor. It already felt like home.

Jobs came next. Rachel started to work as a waitress/singer in a small restaurant near the apartment every night and Quinn was working in a small book store. They didn't make much, but, with the help of their parents, it was enough to keep them going.

And that was how life really started for them. They were studying and working and learning how to survive in a big city. Quinn would walk home after a long day, exhausted and _hungry_, to find Rachel singing Disney songs and dancing around their tiny kitchen as she made them dinner — that girl had endless energy, Quinn was sure of it. Rachel aways made dinner because, even though Quinn was the one that ate eighty percent of their food, the blonde couldn't cook without setting something on fire — their food, a pan, a dishcloth, _herself_ —, so Rachel forbid her from touching the stove. Quinn wasn't really complaining, though. She got food and no work; it was fine with her.

Sunday was the only day they had for themselves at the beginning. Quinn would usually take Rachel out and they'd aimlessly walk around the crowed streets for hours, bickering and laughing like idiots. At night, Quinn would let Rachel choose a movie for them to watch — no _Funny Girl_, Rachel! — and they'd cuddle on the couch for the next few hours. She lost count of how many times Rachel made her watch Titanic because of that and the diva cried every fucking time. Quinn got easily bored, though, and would start screaming 'Jack! Jack!' hysterically until Rachel shut her up with a slap or a kiss.

And that was how things started for them.

xxx

**Quinn, there's a creepy guy here that's asking me to sing with him — R.**

**At the restaurant? Tell him to fuck off — Q.**

**But he said I could chose the song :( — R.**

**Rachel, you said he's creepy — Q.**

**He does look like a homeless — R.**

**Quinn, he knows all the songs from West Side Story! I'm so singing with him — R.**

**OMG, Rachel! You don't know him! — Q.**

**What did I say about singing with strangers? — Q.**

**Rachel? — Q.**

**You're singing with him, aren't you? Don't sing with strangers! — Q.**

**Quinn, it was amazing. Our duet rocked :) — R.**

**Seriously, Rachel? Seriously?! — Q.**

**What? — R.**

**You just sang with a homeless dude! — Q.**

**Quinn, I said he LOOKS like a homeless — R. **

**Wait, let me ask him — R.**

**Rachel! You don't ask people that! Are you crazy? — Q.**

**Rachel? — Q.**

**OMG. You're asking him, aren't you? — Q.**

**Yup. Totally homeless — R.**

xxx

Things didn't get easier after that.

Quinn left the bookstore after working there for two years and found a job at a small clinic. It was busier and she spent more time on the front desk than learning from the other three nurses, but it payed better.

Rachel stayed at the restaurant for three years and tutored freshman students during her free time for extra cash. She got into her first play in her sophomore year; it was just one small college play and she didn't get the lead role, but it felt like heaven to be on a stage in New York for the first time.

Just like she promised, Quinn was there to watch her girl shine. Front and center.

xxx

Central Park quickly became their favorite place. Instead of walking around like they did, every Sunday morning was spent with hot coffee, bagels and a bench in the middle of the park. It was the only moment they had to stop and relax for a few hours.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" Rachel asked when the blonde got up.

It was December and the ground was covered in snow. Their empty cups of coffee were sitting beside her and she missed the blonde's arms around her, keeping her warm. The other woman laughed at her when she saw all the layers of clothes she put on that morning before going outside; Rachel just fucking hated cold weather.

The blonde shrugged innocently as she took one step back. "Nothing."

Brown eyes narrowed as they followed her.

"It's such a nice morning," Quinn continued with one of her bright smiles. "I love the snow."

"I hate the snow," Rachel replied.

Nodding, the blonde turned around and knelt. Rachel's eyes widened when she saw what she was doing. She only had time to hear Quinn saying 'oh, I'm aware' before a big ball of cold ice hit her dead in the face.

"Quinn!" she shrieked and jumped out of the bench. The other woman's joyful laughter filled the air around them and some people nearby turned around to look at them, but Rachel didn't notice. "You're so dead, Fabray."

And, like the idiot she was, Quinn tried to run away from her infuriated girlfriend, just to fall face first on the snow when her foot got stuck. Rachel didn't miss the opportunity and jumped on her back, shoving snow inside the back of her thick coat while the blonde laughed and cried at the same time.

A elderly couple watched both girls running around, giggling and throwing snow at each other with smiles on their faces. When the blonde one jumped on the smaller one's back and they both went down ungracefully, the woman shook her head.

"What's wrong with kids these days?"

"Are you crazy? Quinn Fabray, come back here!"

The man only shrugged.

They both looked up to see the blonde one try to run away and fall face first _again_. The brunette pointed and laughed at the other's clumsiness until a hand grabbed her and pulled her down, too. For the next few minutes, the girls stayed like that; rolling around, laughing and shoving snow inside the other's open mouth.

"Rachel, get off of me," Quinn whined when the brunette straddled her and pushed her back down. She stopped complaining, though, when cold lips covered hers for a long kiss. Dark hair fell around them and she put one hand on the back of Rachel's neck to keep her there.

When she opened her eyes, she found brown ones staring down at her warmly.

"You're an ass," Rachel said and chuckled when the blonde nodded, agreeing with her. "I love you, Luce."

Quinn grinned and brought her down for another kiss.

They were wet, cold and would probably end up catching pneumonia or something, but Quinn was okay with that in the moment. She knew exactly what she was going to do to warm Rachel up when they got back home.

xxx

College was over before they knew it and real life slapped them in the face pretty hard.

Things didn't happen like Rachel wanted and Quinn would hold her every time she would come home after another failure. She was Rachel Berry, though, so after vegan ice cream, a few soft words from her best friend and _Funny Girl_, she would get back up, ready to try again.

For the first two years after graduation, Rachel decided to use her degree and started to work as a music teacher. It wasn't a Broadway stage, sure, but she couldn't say she didn't love all the hours she spent teaching and singing with the kids.

Quinn's work at the hospital was chaotic. Her shifts were crazy and she started to spend less and less time with Rachel, what didn't sit well with her at all. She started to miss the few minutes they'd spend together before they had to leave the apartment in the morning and the hour they'd spend cuddling on the couch after they came back, talking about their day and other irrelevant things that they felt like sharing. And, _damn it_, she missed having Rachel's hot, naked body pressed against hers every night.

But she was constantly exhausted and, when she wasn't driving herself crazy at work, she was sleeping at home. Sometimes, she would wake up in the middle of the day and miss the small body pressed against her back. Other times, when she was lucky enough, she would wake up to hot lips kissing her neck and eager hands pulling at her clothes. And it was only when she had Rachel near, bodies connected in every possible way, that she felt like she could breath again.

xxx

Quinn closed her eyes and moaned as Rachel kissed and licked her breasts. She let go of the woman's long hair and gripped her shoulders instead, using them as leverage as she ground her hips down, groaning when Rachel stretched her again so good.

Rachel was leaving gentle bites all over her girlfriend's collarbone when the blonde suddenly stopped her movements. Quinn opened her eyes again and looked down at the woman that held her heart since they were little kids.

"Are you okay?" Rachel's darkened and concerned eyes met hers. One of her arms circled her waist so Quinn couldn't move away and she used her free hand to cup the blonde's cheek. "Luce, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Quinn whispered and smiled to calm her down. "It's just..."

"Just what?" Rachel pressed when she trailed off.

The blonde sighed. "It's stupid." She ran one hand through Rachel's damp hair and chuckled when she poked her ribs to get her attention back. "I just miss you," she admitted quietly. "And I know it's silly because you're right _here_."

A squeak escaped her when Rachel suddenly flipped them over so she was the one on top. Her legs automatically circled her slim waist, keeping her still inside her.

"I know what you're talking about, love," she said before kissing her. "And it's not silly."

"I feel like I never have time for you anymore. I'm always in the hospital and it feels like I'm missing so much, you know?" Quinn huffed, frustrated. "I want to hear you talking about the kids and school and, _God_, when was the last time I heard you singing?"

Rachel kissed her cheek and squeezed one of her thighs affectionately. "It's your job, love. I understand."

"But, Rae, I—," she started to protest, but the brunette pressed one finger against her lips to keep her quiet.

"You remember our plan, right?" Rachel smiled when Quinn did. "I know the situation is not... ideal. I miss you, too, Quinn. So much. You're not just my girlfriend; you're my _best friend_. And I hate it when I don't get to see you in the morning or when I have to go to sleep without you, but things will get better. We have to give it time."

Quinn chuckled again and playfully ruffled her hair, making Rachel huff in annoyance.

"When did you get so understanding, Rae?"

"For your information, Fabray, I'm a very understanding person," Rachel said with a nod. She scowled when Quinn snorted.

"No, you're not."

"Just shut up, Luce."

There were playfulness and love and lust in her eyes when she brought Rachel down for a kiss; that tiny, talented, stubborn, passionate, _beautiful _woman that was still very hard inside of her. "Make me, Berry."

With a smirk of her own, Rachel fisted the sheets beside her head and started to move again. Their hips met with every thrust and Quinn gasped when the diva's teeth marked her neck and left evidence of their heated moment all over her sensitive skin.

When they came that night, Quinn held Rachel against her chest tightly, burying her face in her dark hair and just breathing her in. She felt the smaller woman shaking in her arms, losing herself in a few blissful seconds of pleasure before she came back from her high with a content sigh.

She was almost asleep when Rachel pushed herself up on her elbows to look at her.

"I'm so proud of you," she suddenly said. "You say I'm the brave one, but you're just as brave if not more. Since we were kids, you make me feel safe and _loved_. You said you'd come to New York with me and you'd become I nurse just like your mom and you did it. And I'm so proud of you for going after what you wanted." She leaned down to kiss the blonde's cheek again. "Things will get better, Quinn. We may not spend every second together, but I'll always be _here_. I'm not going anywhere, love."

"We're stuck together," Quinn remembered her.

Rachel nodded. "We are."

"I love you so much, Rae."

"Love you, too, Luce."

They were in silence for a few more minutes, just holding each other.

It was Quinn the one to break it the next time.

"You're understanding and now you're wise, too. When the hell did _that _happened?"

"Go to sleep, Quinn."

xxx

Rachel got her first part in an off-Broadway production one year later. She came home crying to find Quinn watching TV and eating leftover pizza from the night before, still in her pajamas. Without missing a beat, she took the plate out of her hand and put it on their tiny coffee table before flinging herself at her. Strong arms immediately wrapped around her and she just let herself cry.

"Rachel, what happened?" Quinn was shocked and worried as the other woman just cried on her shoulder. "Babe, talk to me. Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

It took a few failed attempts, but Rachel finally spat it out.

"I got it."

"What?" the blonde asked, confused.

"I got it," she repeated louder. She leaned back to look at her. "Quinn, _I got it_."

Hazel eyes widened comically when she finally understood what Rachel meant.

"You got it?"

"I got it." She was smiling now. Still crying, but smiling, too.

"Oh, my God— You got it!" She jumped out of the couch and took Rachel with her. They bounced around the apartment, holding each other tightly. Quinn was crying now, too, and they looked like a fucking mess, but none of them cared at the moment. "You got it!"

Rachel laughed. "I got it!"

"Rachel..." Quinn stopped them and leaned down to kiss her. It was slow and long and exactly what Rachel needed at the moment. More tears escaped her and Quinn kissed them all away gently. "Jesus, Rae. I'm so proud of you, babe."

She kissed her again and started to pull her toward their bedroom, determined to show her girl just how proud of her she really was.

When her back hit the soft mattress, she softly whispered against Rachel's lips.

"Make them fall in love with you, Rae."

And that was exactly what Rachel did.

Just like Quinn knew she would, the tiny girl owned the stage. She put a stop to her teaching career for the moment and focused on her dream instead. It saddened her to leave the kids, but she needed to chose and after years of failure, it was finally her time to shine.

Their parents and some friends came to her opening night and Leroy cried with her through half of it. And when it was over, Rachel's eyes found her just where she promised she would be. Front and center.

And that was just the first step. When that first play was over, she got another part and, in less than two years, Rachel was singing and dancing on a Broadway stage. She sang and danced almost every night and Quinn would go watch her every time she could.

She made them fall in love with her, just like she did with the blonde woman that had tears in her eyes and helped her make her dream come true.

xxx

**Babe, I'm hungry — Q.**

**You're always hungry, Quinn — R.**

**But I hate hospital food. Save me — Q.**

**If you're still up when I get out, I'll bring you something, okay? — R.**

**Yes! I want bacon — Q.**

**And hamburger — Q.**

**And pizza — Q.**

**And a salad 'cause I don't wanna get fat ;) — Q.**

**LOL. Alright, I'll see what I can do — R.**

**Thanks, babe. You're my hero. Love you — Q.**

**Love you too, ass — R.**

xxx

They got the cat first.

Her name was Barbra, of course, because it was the cat or their first daughter and Quinn would _not _let that second one happen. Poor cat. Barbra ended up being a small ball of black fur with big, blue eyes that liked to sit on people's face.

Rachel was simply in _love _with the tiny kitten. She'd carry it around the apartment with her everywhere she went and Barbra would just lay there in her arms, too lazy to care where her crazy owner was taking her.

The dog came three months later, much to Barbra's exasperation.

His name was Pluto — Quinn was very proud of herself for that name, thank you very much — and he was a Beagle. And the first thing he did when Quinn let him go was try to chew Barbra's fluffy tail.

They hated each other ever since.

Barbra would hiss at the puppy every time it came closer to her and glare at Quinn because it was _obviously _her fault that now she had to deal with the canine little demon. Annoyed, she would go after Rachel because _she_ understood her situation and also because the brunette woman always gave her food.

And that was how their little family started to grow slowly. They should've known that having a cat and a dog inside of their tiny apartment wouldn't be a good idea and it took them months to teach Pluto that he should definitely _not _destroy it, but they never regretted adopting the crazy animals. They were part of the plan, after all — their first babies.

Rachel would sit on the couch at night with Barbra on her lap and Quinn would roll around with Pluto after her on the floor. The cat would watch them with a bored expression and occasionally purr as Rachel scratched her head, just to hiss and sink her nails on the woman's leg when the happy puppy jumped on the couch to play with her.

Yup, that was their perfect little family.

xxx

Quinn planned how she'd propose Rachel for weeks. She went to what felt like hundreds of shops to find the perfect ring and she practiced her little speech with Pluto — who lost interest before she even got to the middle of it — and Barbra — that kept looking at her like she was a fucking idiot. That night, she'd go see Rachel's play and they'd have dinner afterward. It would be simple, but romantic. Then she would take her girl to Central Park and propose to her near their bench, the place that held so many special moments for them.

That was the plan. It was a good one, Quinn was very proud of herself.

But, of course, she had to fuck it up.

That night was the special night and the blonde was vibrating with excitement. She'd finally ask Rachel Barbra Berry, the girl she had met over twenty years ago and loved ever since, to be her _wife_.

She looked at herself one last time to make sure everything was perfect. Satisfied with what she saw, she grabbed her purse from the coffee table and checked the time again. She had five minutes to get out of the apartment and get a cab to the theater. That was fine, though; she only had to get the ring and go.

And that was when everything started to go wrong.

Quinn checked her purse, but the ring wasn't there. Frowning, she went back to the bedroom and searched inside her other purse; it wasn't there, either. She checked inside her backpack and her drawers — nothing. Where the _fuck_ did she put that damn ring?

"Fuck my life," the blonde groaned as she started to look around the room.

One hour later, Quinn was going crazy. She gave up on going to the theater to watch the play like she'd promised Rachel she would and now the apartment looked like a bomb exploded inside of it. Quinn looked everywhere — literally _everywhere _—, but the ring was nowhere to be found.

She'd fucking lost her fucking engagement ring.

But Quinn Fabray was nothing if not determined and the ring simply _had_ to be there. She remembered coming back home with it two nights prior, but she couldn't, for the life of her, remember where she'd put it afterwards. Their apartment was so tiny, though; it should've been easy to find that stupid velvet box.

Time flew by and the blonde didn't even notice. It was only when she heard the front door open and close that she stopped moving the pans around the kitchen.

"Quinn?" Rachel called from the living room.

Quickly, she put the pans back on their place under the sink and ran a hand through her hair to tame it. With her best innocent smile on her face, she stepped out of the kitchen to find her wide eyed girlfriend looking around what had been their living room a few hours before.

"Hey, babe!" The blonde hugged her and kissed the woman's cheek sweetly. "How was the show?"

"Good." Rachel shook her head and faced Quinn. "What happened here, Quinn? And why weren't you there tonight? You promised you would see me today and that we would go on a date after the show."

"Well, you see, that was the plan..."

"What happened?" the diva asked when Quinn trailed off. "And who destroyed the apartment?"

Quinn smiled sheepishly. "I did," she admitted quietly.

"... Why?"

"I was— looking for something." She decided to go with the truth. "And it was kind of important, so I couldn't leave without it. That's why I wasn't there tonight. I'm sorry, Rae." And she really was. That was supposed to be their special night and it turned out to be a complete disaster.

From the couch, Pluto and Barbra were just watching the scene. They'd made sure to stay out of Quinn's way when she'd gotten on full crazy mode earlier.

"You could've texted me, you know?" Rachel said as she took a step away from the other woman to take her coat off. "I was worried."

"I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She hung up the coat and pecked her girlfriend's lips before she disappeared inside their bedroom. "We can just hang out here and— oh, my God. Quinn! Seriously?!"

The blonde cringed and looked away from the bedroom door. It was then that her eyes fell on the coat Rachel just took off and her eyes widened comically. That was _her_ coat! The one she wore the day she bought the ring.

"Oh, shit," she hissed and looked back to the open door of the bedroom. She could hear Rachel putting their things back into their right places and mumbling something she was sure was not compliments. Then she looked at the couch to find Pluto sleeping and Barbra giving her a weird look that said 'just do it already, idiot'. That was all the encouragement she needed to turn around and grab the coat. "Please, God. Tell me she didn't—."

"Quinn, what are you doing?"

"Crap!" She turned back around and Rachel was leaning against the door frame with an amused smile on her face. "... Nothing."

Rachel nodded. "Good," she said. "'Cause I thought you might be looking for this." And then she pulled the damn velvet box out the back pocket of her jeans.

Well, damn it. Quinn whined pathetically and crossed her arms over her chest with a pout. That went all wrong! She planned that nigh for fucking _weeks. _How the fuck did she forget to take the ring out of her coat when she got home, anyway?

"Aw, Luce." Rachel chuckled and shook her head when the blonde's shoulder fell. "Come here."

Quinn sighed and did what Rachel asked, still pouting miserably. She took the small box back, glaring at it like this mess was all its fault.

"It's okay," the brunette said because she could see how upset Quinn really was.

"No, it's not." Quinn huffed. "It was supposed to be romantic and perfect. I was going to ask the love of my life to marry me tonight and I completely ruined it, Rae. I'm sorry."

"Quinn," she called softly and took the blonde's free hand. God, she loved that idiot so much. "You didn't ruin anything, love. Do you remember our first kiss? It was after you punched a girl. And our first time was after we watched Puck's porn, on a couch."

It was the blonde's turn to chuckle. "We are so weird."

"We really are," Rachel agreed. "So, I guess you losing the ring on the night you were going to propose is just perfect for us."

"Are you really not mad?"

"Quinn, you're holding an engagement ring right now. How could I be mad?" She squeezed the blonde's hand one last time before letting it go and took a step back. "Okay. Do it."

Quinn's eyes widened. "_Now?_"

"Yes, Luce. Right now."

So that was what she did. Quinn got on one knee in front of her in the middle of the crazy mess that was their living room and finally asked her best friend to be her wife. She completely forgot the whole speech she practiced so many times for the last few weeks, but it didn't really matter anymore. What did matter was the way Rachel started to cry after Quinn slid the ring on her finger and the kiss they shared afterwards, just before she picked her up and carried her inside their room because she couldn't wait to make love to her _fiancée. _

Pluto and Barbra just watched them go from the couch and then shared a look after they disappeared. _Those idiots..._

Rachel was completely right; that way was perfect for them.

That was also the night Quinn stopped taking her birth control pills.

xxx

Quinn insisted they looked for a bigger place to live before getting married. They looked everywhere near Central Park like they planned all those year ago, but Rachel didn't like anything around there. To be honest, she was kinda fond of their little apartment and she didn't really want to let it go; that tiny place had been their home for the last eight years. It was where they started their life together.

They ended up buying a nice apartment a few blocks away. It wasn't as close as Quinn imagined it would be, sure, but it was exactly what they needed. She could see Rachel dancing around the spacious living room with their first baby already.

The wedding only happened the following year, tough, because Rachel wanted to get married during the Spring. Even though she always imagined a big wedding in the middle of Central Park when she was a kid, that was not what happened at all.

Lima, Ohio; that's where Rachel and Quinn got married.

The blonde would be the first one to say how much she hated all the assholes that lived in that small town and Rachel wouldn't be very far behind, but it was in _that_ stupid town that she met the little girl that would soon become her wife. It was in Lima that she met her best friend, when they were only five and Rachel was singing with the birds — really, she was singing _with _them — on her backyard. She could hate the people that made Rachel feel insecure about herself for years, but she could never hate the place that brought them together.

It was supposed to happen on a Sunday afternoon. They refused to stay away from each other the night before the ceremony and spent hours looking at old pictures and eating ice cream, laughing and talking about how ridiculous they used to be when they were kids — they were ten times _more _ridiculous now. And when Rachel fell asleep that night, Quinn held the smaller girl tightly against her chest and looked around the pink room where she had spent the better part of her childhood. She closed her eyes, then, and thanked God for putting Rachel in her life.

They chose to do it in the Berry's backyard, under the big apple tree. The ceremony itself was small with only their parents and a few selected old friends that came back to Lima only for the wedding. Hiram was holding back an extremely excited Pluto that was wearing a bow tie for the occasion and Barbra was sitting on Brittany's lap, scowling at everyone that pointed at the pink dress Rachel somehow managed to put on her. Let me just tell you, Barbra was _not _amused.

Leroy started to cry while he walked Rachel down the aisle and hugged her tightly one last time. His little girl smiled up at him warmly and mouthed 'I love you' before letting him go and turning around to face her future wife. Quinn looked at him and smiled, too, and for one second he could only see the little blonde with her front teeth missing that could drive all of them crazy without even trying.

Jesus, it felt like just yesterday these girls were running around the house and now they were getting _married_?

"Take care of each other," he said as more tears ran down his face.

"We will, dad."

He said he loved them one more time before going back to his seat next to Judy, who was also crying and offered him a tissue after he sat down. Santana joined them not long after and took another tissue and the three of them cried through the entire ceremony together, clapping wildly when the two women sealed their promises with a long kiss.

Two hours later, Quinn was eating her fourth piece of cake and Rachel was just shaking her head because, seriously, where did all of that go?

"Quinn, slow down before you explode."

"But, Rae, getting married makes me hungry."

"What doesn't make you hungry?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "Nice, I married an idiot."

Quinn leaned closer and kissed her side of her head soundly, leaving icing all over cheek.

"I love you, Rachel."

Chuckling, she wiped the icing off. "At least you're a cute idiot."

"I'm your wife and I demand more respect." The blonde took another piece of cake that one of Rachel's fathers offered her and turned back to her wife. "When are going to tell them that I'm pregnant?"

Rachel smiled and reached out to touch Quinn's stomach gently.

"Soon."

xxx

**Your child is a demon — Q.**

**Quinn, don't talk about our baby like that! — R.**

**But she is! The little thing won't stop kicking me ****— ****Q.**

**She is dancing, love. She is a Berry ****— ****R.**

**She is trying to kill me. That's what she is doing ****— ****Q.**

**And I am the dramatic one... ****— ****R.**

**Shut up and bring me bacon, woman! ****— ****Q.**

**Love, you ate bacon yesterday. That can't be good for her ****— ****R.**

**I'm being kicked and it is your fault. Give me bacon, Rachel ****— ****Q.**

**Oh, it's my fault now. Nice ****— ****R.**

**Yes. You and your damn penis got me pregnant ****— ****Q.**

**You weren't complaining when my damn penis was making you come ****— ****R.**

**Getting sassy, aren't we? ;) ****— ****Q.**

**LOL. I love you, ass ****— ****R.**

**Don't forget my bacon, Rachel ****— ****Q.**

**Love you, too ****— ****Q.**

xxx

If anyone asked Rachel, she would tell them her daughter came into this world _singing_. No, seriously, she did. Her baby girl had her mother's lungs and Rachel was damn proud of it.

When she got to hold her for the first time, it was one of the most special moments in her life. Quinn was there, lying on the hospital bed with a tired smile, just watching her wife and daughter getting to know each other for the first time.

"Hi, Kate," the woman whispered. "Mommy loves you so much, baby girl." Tears spilled from her eyes and she just let them fall. "You're so perfect."

When the doctor told them they were having a girl and that there was nothing unusual with her, it was overwhelming. Rachel cried for hours after the appointment was over and Quinn just held her. She'd never felt so relieved in her life before that moment, the moment when she found out her daughter wouldn't have to go through everything she did.

Because Rachel was lucky. She found someone that loved and accepted her — _all _of her —and she thanked God everyday for giving her Quinn. That crazy idiot was her life; she never had to steal her heart because Rachel simply gave it to her all those years ago. Because of Quinn, she learned to accept herself and be happy with who she was.

She really hoped her daughter would find her 'Quinn' someday, someone that would every single part of her. But Rachel couldn't help but cry tears of relief and joy knowing that she wouldn't have to deal with the confusion and hurt and the constant fear of rejection she had to when she was younger.

"You're perfect, too."

Her eyes met hazel ones and she felt her knees go weak. Sitting beside her wife on the bed, she looked down at their baby again to find identical big, brown eyes staring back at her. Her breath caught on her throat when small fingers circled her tiny pinkie.

"Isn't she, Kate?" Quinn asked softly. "Isn't Mommy perfect?"

Rachel sniffed and shook her head.

"I love you so much," she said and cried more when Quinn rested her head on her shoulder.

"We love you, too."

xxx

The other nurses simply _loved _Rachel. The small brunette charmed her way inside their hearts and Quinn would just roll her eyes every time some of them asked her when would be the next time Rachel would visit them. Because _her _wife did not go to the hospital to visit _her_ — no, of course not, she went there to visit _all of them_.

Every time she came now, though, she'd bring Kate with her and _that _was a complete disaster. Being Rachel's daughter, Kate loved all the extra attention she got from the crazy women.

It was in that hospital that Quinn witnessed her daughter's first steps and when Kate's first word ended up being 'Fanny!', she felt like strangling Rachel for making their daughter watch Funny Girl countless times and ruining that moment for her because she was so sure it would be 'Mama'. She was the one that carried her around for nine months and than went through twelve hours of pain to bring her to the world; she fucking deserved that one, damn it!

The best part, though, was that Kate looked just like Rachel. The only thing she'd got from her was the nose, the rest was all Rachel. Dark hair, dark eyes, tan skin and bright smiles. And the talent, too. Just like Quinn predicted, her brunettes drove her crazy with their endless singing. When she thought it was finally over, one of them would scream 'again!' and they would be singing in no time. She fucking hated Disney so much.

"Mama, you look like a lion," Kate told her one morning when Quinn came out of the bedroom with some major case of bed head. "You're Mufasa, Mama!"

Quinn picked her up and smiled when tiny arms circled her neck. She ruffled her hair and laughed when the girl tried to get away from her hand.

"Mama, stop!"

Kate's hair was a mess after Quinn was done with it.

"There. Now you can be Simba, baby girl," she told her pouting daughter and kissed her cheek.

Okay, so maybe she didn't _completely _hateDisney. Whatever.

xxx

Rachel sat down on the old bench with her cup of coffee and watched her eight-year-old daughter running around with Pluto after her. She sighed in contentment when Quinn sat down beside her, pressing herself against her warm body and breathing her familiar perfume in.

"Take your coffee away from me, Rae," the very pregnant woman whined and tried to push the smaller one away, but Rachel wasn't going anywhere. "_Rachel_."

"When was the last time I told you how much I love you?"

The sudden question made her stop trying to push her wife away.

"When we were fucking last night," she bluntly answered. "Why?"

"That—." Rachel huffed. "You just ruined my romantic moment, Quinn. Thank you very much."

The blonde woman grinned proudly. "You're very welcome."

"Idiot," Rachel mumbled.

"Rachel, you can't call your pregnant wife an idiot. What kind of heartless—."

She was cut off by hot lips that tasted like coffee. Moaning lowly, she cupped one of Rachel's cheeks with one hand and the back of her neck with the other, keeping her there. Their kiss was passionate and probably inappropriate because they were in the middle of Central Park, but Quinn didn't really care at the moment.

"Mommy, Mama!" Kate shrieked when she found her mothers sucking each other's face. "Stop it. You're breaking the rules!"

Reluctantly, Quinn broke their kiss. She did peck her wife's lips a few more times, though, and no one could stop her.

"Rules?" she finally asked her very annoyed child.

Kate nodded. "The kissing rules."

"There are no kissing rules, baby girl." Quinn smiled amusedly.

"Yes, there are. You are not allowed to kiss each other outside the house or in any room that you can't lock the door," her daughter told her with a serious expression on her face. Rachel was trying not to laugh beside her stunned wife. "That means you can only kiss Mommy inside your bedroom or the bathroom."

Quinn turned to Rachel with wide eyes. "What is this? High School?"

Rachel's laughter filled the air around them, making the blonde's heart jump inside her chest like every single time she heard that joyful sound. In front of them, Kate stomped her foot and huffed in indignation.

"Mommy, I'm being serious. Stop laughing!"

That only made Quinn start laughing, too.

"Mama!"

"Oh, my— _Jesus_, I can't breath," Rachel gasped.

"Mommy!"

When none of them stopped, she turned around and stomped her way toward Pluto, who was playing with some other dogs.

Her mothers were _insufferable!_

xxx

"Do you remember our plan?" Rachel asked her one night.

They were cuddling on the big couch, watching a movie like they always did on Sunday nights. Kate and Gabriel were sleeping peacefully on the other one with old, grumpy Barbra in the middle.

Quinn nodded and smiled.

"'Course I do," she said and grinned. "It was a good plan."

Rachel looked at her two babies and gently squeezed the blonde's arm that was lying across her stomach.

"It really was." She turned her head so she could see her best friend's eyes. They were aged, more mature and wiser, but the playfulness and warmth was still there. Rachel memorized every fleck of gold in them years ago. "I think we did a good job, Luce."

Quinn nodded and kissed her gently.

Yeah. They did a damn good job.

xxx

**Thank you so much for reading this. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
